Kaylos
, Iron |powers=Control over air |mask=Pherys |tools=Wolf Claws |status=Alive |location=Metru Nui |pron=KAY-lohs}} Kaylos is an Av-Matoran turned Toa of Iron by , now deceased. History Kaylos was an Av-Matoran who, for reasons unknown, left the Av-Matoran's home and traveled to Metru Nui. At some point, she and several other were kidnapped by a Fe-Matoran gang, who injected Iron particles into them and made them their "servants". Kaylos and the other servants were eventually rescued by a Toa of Magnetism named Arphax. At another unknown point, Kaylos was transformed into a Toa. However, due to the iron corruption in her body, she became a Toa of Iron rather than a Toa of Light. She later attended the Toa council followed the Toa Schism, and was assigned to the Toa Mokha. A week after the Toa Mokha were first formed, they were deployed to the Southern Continent, to investigate rumors of Matoran populations that lived there. They made their way there on a Steltian trading ship, which originally passed by multiple islands on its way there, but after the captain fell overboard and drowned in the water, the Toa took command of the ship and sailed it to the Southern Continent, and invited its crew of Steltian Laborers to join them. The crew refused their offer, but did create a small Steltian outpost on the beaches of the Continent, having no one to direct them. While going inland, the Toa came across a one of the rumored Matoran villages, inhabited by "fixed" Matoran who were sent there by Karzahni. At first the Toa did their part to help the Matoran there, but then they discovered that Khaati, their Toa of Air, had been killed by these Matoran. Galek, the Toa Team's commander, declared that the Toa would avenge Khaati's death by killing all the Matoran in the village that they were in. All the members of the team except for Gelisa joined in this attack. Afterwards, Galek led the way for the team to attack other Matoran villages, until Gelisa and Arphax finally turned against him, with Arphax using his Perception lens to reveal Galek in the form of a snake. Galek became enraged and attacked both of them, seemingly killing both, although they were actually alive and restored to health by the Matoran. Kaylos, seeing the damage she had caused while following Galek's orders, killed herself with her iron claw. Personality Kaylos was determined to uphold the Toa Code and not to let herself or others down, so much so that she killed herself after discovering that she had broken the Code. In combat, she was serious, powerful, and disregarded pain, but also has a romantic side. Powers and abilities Although naturally an Av-Matoran, Kaylos could not control elemental light. She did, however, have control over Iron. Kaylos wore a Kanohi Pherys, mask of Siphoning. It allowed her to absorb most forms of energy based attacks, and then reuse them against an enemy. This compensated for her Iron-based abilities which were only effective in close range. It is possible that the mask can also absorb kinetic energy and be redirected as such, but this is unknown. Category:Toa of Iron Category:Av-Matoran